


“You’re so good to me. Let me give you a present. Lay back, and I’ll suck your cock.”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: After a tough week, your boyfriend has been endlessly supportive. You want to give him a little something for being wonderful.There are 3 endings to this script! (Cum in mouth, Facial, or Both)
Kudos: 1





	“You’re so good to me. Let me give you a present. Lay back, and I’ll suck your cock.”

[F4M] [Script offer] “You’re so good to me. Let me give you a present. Lay back, and I’ll suck your cock.” [GFE] [Cock worship] [Teasing] [Dirty talk] [Sloppy blowjob] [Ball sucking] [Deepthroat] [Fuck my face until I cum] [Countdown] [Cum in my mouth] [Facial] [Swallowing cum] [L-bombs] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: After a tough week, your boyfriend has been endlessly supportive. You want to give him a little something for being wonderful. 

There are 3 endings to this script! (Cum in mouth, Facial, or Both)

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Hey babe. I just wanted to say thanks for all your support this week. I’ve had a difficult time, and I really wanted to make it up to you.

Work was crazy, everyone else was causing *so* many issues, except you. You listened, you helped me make sure everything went perfectly, and you were the most supportive person ever.

(Giggle) I know I don’t *have* to, but you’ve been so good to me. I just want to give you a present. Lay back, and I’ll suck your cock.

Don’t act so surprised! It’s not like, a reward or something. You know I’m not like that. I just...want to help you relax, you know? Are you saying you’re going to argue with a blowjob from your loving girlfriend?

Here, sit on the bed. Kiss me. [Kiss] Mmm, I missed you so much. I missed your laugh, [kiss] your lips, [kiss], your chest, [kiss] Your thighs...

(Whispering) And your cock.

(Giggle) Lets take these clothes off for you. I’ll take mine off too, so you can get the show I know you want.

[Sfx: clothes being removed]

There, all better. Did you miss me?

(Moan of relief) God, I love how your cock feels in my hands. Mmm, do you want it in my mouth?

Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to suck your cock.

(Teasing) Hmm, maybe. I think I’ll just gently feel it for a little while, nestled against my face, gently rubbing it against my skin...

Your cock is so warm, and soft... (Giggle) and ready.

(Giggle) All right. Since you asked so nicely, I think I’ll gently take you into my mouth.

[You begin sucking his cock, slowly at first]

You deserve the best orgasm ever. I want to make you cum. I want it so bad, but I want a load that’ll fill my mouth. To the brim.

I’ve found that the slower I go, the bigger your load is. (Sly giggle) So I’m gonna take it slow. *Torturously* slow.

I’m going to slow down a little. I’m just going to give your cock (kiss) some cute (kiss) sensuous (kiss) cock kisses instead. (Playful) You don’t mind do you? (A few more kisses)

(Giggle) Oh, don’t whimper... (Playful) I thought you *liked* my kisses...

[You kiss his cock up and down, and along his thighs and stomach as you talk]

Do you like how my soft lips feel along your shaft? (Giggle) These lips are yours. They’re only for kissing you. Kissing your thighs. Kissing your stomach.

...and kissing your hard, loving, incredible cock. Fuck, it feels so nice. It’s just perfect. I love its shape, feeling, taste...

I can’t resist it. You win. I need to take you in.

[You start sucking his cock once more, moaning as you go]

God, you taste so fucking good. I love how the head fills my mouth all on its own. 

I love watching you lie back like that. Holding your head because you can’t handle how amazing it feels. (Giggle) I’ll take that as a compliment.

Do you like when I lightly hold your balls, too? Massaging them, feeling them shudder when I take you in...

I think they deserve a little more attention, don’t you think? (Awe) Oh, they’re so heavy. Heavy with cum. (Giggle) All for me.

Don’t worry. I’ll come back to this soon enough.

Let me just stroke you--slowly--while giving your balls little gentle licks with my tongue. I’ll get them nice and wet, and--take them into my mouth...

[You gently lick and suck on his balls for a little while as you stroke him, saying the next lines as you go]

I knew you’d like it. I love pressing my thumb on that spot just below the tip of your cock while I do this. It makes you moan so much more.

I love feeling them gently popping out of my mouth. Feeling my lips lightly massage each (sucking sound) of your lovely balls (sucking sound) as much as they deserve.

Do you like looking down at me like this? Seeing your wonderful, caring girlfriend sucking on your balls just the way you like, while she strokes you with her nimble fingers, massaging drops of pre cum out of your cock for her to taste...

(Giggle) Speaking of which, I want to taste your precum *so* badly...

I’ll just swirl my tongue around the head of your cock, like this...

[You return to sucking his cock, moaning as you go]

(Light moan), Mmm, your pre cum tastes so fucking good... It makes me want more... 

No, no--don’t worry about me. This is just about you, (sucking sound) and your hard, dripping cock. 

I’ll just let you enjoy my mouth for a little while why I concentrate. I’ll just get you nice and sloppy for me...

[You suck his cock for a time, as long as you wish, making the bj sloppier as you go along. This goes on, until you say...]

I can’t wait for more. I want to feel you at the back of my throat. I *need* to gag on your cock...

[You deepthroat him, speaking between or during sucking sounds]

Fuck, yes, hold my hair. Grab my ponytail and pull me in.

I love feeling every part of my mouth filled by you.

(Giggle) Do you like how tight my throat gets? Feeling it hug your cock, massaging it, readying it to cum for me...

I want to feel my nose pressed against you. I want to take you so deep that my tongue can massage your balls.

Watch my eyes water for you. Watering from how far down my throat your cock goes. It just wants me to take so much more...

Do you...Do you want to fuck my face a little?

(Giggle) Yes, I’m serious. I know you love thrusting into my throat, and I find it a really hot.

...to be honest, I really want to touch myself, and I think I want to let off a little steam, too. 

You will? (Happy) Yes! Now just grasp my head and hold my hair. Just like that. I wanted to touch myself so bad...

(A light moan) Fuck, I’m so wet...I just need to... (Another moan)

Don’t hold back, babe. Just guide your cock into the back of my throat. Just use my mouth. Yes, like that, yes! Let me touch myself while you fuck my--

[Your voice cuts off as he fucks your face gently. You moan as this goes, working toward an orgasm as you touch yourself. This goes for a time, until...]

Don’t hold back. I might cum from this. Feeling your cock hitting the back of my throat like that...

Fuck my face harder. Give me your cock. Give me that hard, incredible, delicious cock until I cum!

[He fucks your face harder, and slowly gets faster and faster. The longer this goes on, the closer you get to orgasm]

Fuck, I’m gonna cum--just--don’t stop. Just shove it in, and I’ll hold it in as long as I can. Hold it in until I cum!

[Improv sounds as he fucks your face, and then holds your head down on his cock as you orgasm. As you come back from the edge, he pulls out, and you say…]

(Catching breath) Holy--fuck, babe, I came so hard with your cock in my throat...

I just--I need it. I need to make you cum. I’m *hungry* for that cum. Hungry for you. I need it so badly.

[You deepthroat him once more, switching between that and sucking sounds as you see fit as you say the following lines]

I know you liked fucking my face. You were moaning so loud. (Giggle)

I loved it. Fuck, I just want to fuck my face with your cock right now. I want to thrust down and take you so far that I choke. I want to gag on this perfect, amazing cock. 

Let me hold my head down for you. I’ll do it as long as I can...

[You hold your head down on his cock, for as long as you see fit, and catch your breath after]

You liked that, hm? (Giggle) I love feeling you twitch in my throat. Every time I moan on your cock, you shiver...

[Sfx: Slapping his cock on your tongue]

I can feel you throbbing against my tongue when I lightly tap it against me...

(Giggle) Teasing? I’m just making sure you don’t cum *too* fast. I want it, but I want to get you right to the edge.

I want to make sure you give me more cum than you ever have. I want you to fill my mouth. I want you to cover me. I want it all.

[You go back to deepthroating him]

(With your mouth full) Are you close? (Giggle) I love it. I know you want to cum, and I know just how to finish you.

[You stroke him for a moment while you talk]

I’ll count you down from ten. I’m getting so excited for your cum...

Is that what you want? (Giggle) Do you want to cum in my mouth? Do you...want to cum on my face? 

Oh, is that right? Well, you’ve been so good to me, so I’ll give you just what you want. What you need.

These balls are so heavy with cum, and your cock, so wet and sloppy...all mine.

Are you ready? (Giggle) Good. Let me give you what you need.

[For the countdown, take as much time as you want. You suck his cock between saying numbers, going deeper and faster the closer you get to 1, and taking longer between numbers as well]

Ten... Fuck, you’re throbbing so much.

Nine... I love how you taste. I don’t want to stop...

Eight... I can’t wait to taste your load...

Seven... Do I look pretty like this? Sucking your wonderful cock?

Six... I want to take you so much deeper.

Five... You’re so fucking close, aren’t you? God, I can’t wait...

Four... Get ready for me. Get your cum ready for me...

Three... Almost there. Just lose yourself in my throat.

Two... You’re shivering so much. Just feel my throat. Feel my love. Feel me giving you my everything. Just let everything go.

I don’t want to stop. I just want to take your cock forever.

[Take as long as you want here, to make him beg to finish the countdown]

And...

One. 

\---ENDING 1 – Cum in mouth---

Cum. Cum in my mouth! I know you want to feel your cum pour onto my tongue. Just blow your load, babe. Let it go. Please.

Please cum, please give me everything. Yes, yes! 

[You put your mouth on his cock, and suck his cock a little longer, making sounds of affirmation (mhm!) until he orgasms. You moan while you taste his cum, and audibly swallow, before coming up to say...]

(Catching breath) Oh my goodness. Your cum tasted amazing. I missed it so much. Your cock, your cum, your everything... God, I just want more. 

[You gently suck his cock]

Sorry, (giggle) are you a little sensitive? I’ll be gentle. 

I just want to massage every--last--drop--into my mouth. 

Mmm, there we go. (Giggle) Do you feel better? Let me just...scoot up here beside you.

I love cuddling after moments like these. It’s like everything is right in the world, you know?

Thanks for being so amazing. (Giggle) I love you.

\---END---

\---ENDING 2 – Facial---

[You stroke him to completion]

I’ll just stroke you. Please, please cum on my face. I want to feel you on my skin. Please paint my face with your cum.

Cum all over me. I love when you cover me with your load. Give me everything! Please! Yes, yes! Cum on my face! 

[You open your mouth, with an ‘aaaah’ sound as you wait for his cum, stroking him fast to finish him, and moan happily as he covers you]

Oh babe, *yes,* fuck, it feels so nice...I’ll just rub it into my skin, and into my mouth, and all over me...

(Relaxed sigh) I just want to...lie here. Just feeling everything. I’ll just take some of this amazing cum and rub my pussy with it...

[You moan for a few moments as you touch yourself]

Feeling you in my pussy is so good...

It makes me want more.

More of your cum. More of your cock. More of you. 

Do you feel better? Let me just...scoot up here beside you.

I love cuddling after moments like these. It’s like everything is right in the world, you know?

Thanks for being so amazing. (Giggle) I love you.

\---END---

\---ENDING 3 – Why not both?---

Yes, yes! I’ll just stroke you as you cum in my mouth. Give it all to me. Cum down my throat. I want to taste everything. I want to swallow your load. 

Please. Please cum in my mouth. I want you to cum so bad. 

Yes, yes! Cum! I want to taste it! I want it all!

[You put your mouth on his cock, and suck his cock a little longer, making sounds of affirmation (mhm!) until he orgasms. You moan and are surprised by how much he cums. You swallow a couple of times, until you get off his cock to catch your breath]

Oh, fuck! You came so much and--you’re still--cumming! Cum, cum on my face! I want you all over my skin, too...

[You stroke him as he continues to cum, and moan and make ‘ahhhh’ sounds with an open mouth, happily moaning as he covers you]

Babe, *yes,* don’t stop cumming. There’s so much cum, I just want more and more. Don’t stop. Keep cumming for me...

(Enamored) You’re so delicious. (Tasting sound) I just want to swallow every drop. I want to lick it all up from my arms, my hands, my tits, my face...

I knew you would give me *so* much with how I teased you. It was 2, 3, or even 4 mouthfuls, and then you painted me...

I’ll just rub it all in, feeling you on my skin--(light moan)--fuck, such a massive load. I can’t wait until I can have another...

Do you feel better? Let me just...scoot up here beside you.

I love cuddling after moments like these. It’s like everything is right in the world, you know?

Thanks for being so amazing. (Giggle) I love you.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
